<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life's weird coincidences by ashman826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750062">Life's weird coincidences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashman826/pseuds/ashman826'>ashman826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Childhood Memories, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashman826/pseuds/ashman826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ren meet Makoto long before he became a phantom thief?<br/>During a trip to Shibuya with his mother, a cute young girl catches Ren's eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life's weird coincidences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by Since before I know you by winterune and The Fated Buchimaru by RyanoftheAbyss</p>
<p>And a special thanks to the amazing people in the Shumako Discord for giving me the courage to try my hand at fan fiction.</p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren's Mother decides one weekend to spend the day in shibuya, to have some nice mother/son bonding time. She tells a tired Ren to get ready,"We are going to Shibuya". He meekly rubs his eyes to wipe away his sleepiness and some freshly folded clothes. Mother and son then hitch a ride on a train straight to shibuya. They have breakfast at a small diner near the central street. After their breakfast, they decide to walk around the city for a little bit. After a few minutes Ren sees a store that catches his eye. He asks his mom if they can go in to look around and she accepts. While looking at the many shelves of the quaint looking store, little Ren sees something that catches his eye. A cute girl, around his age, medium length Burnette hair held down by a similar colored headband and crimson red eyes, reading a manga that Ren has read before. At her feet was a plush doll of a panda. Ren thought this girl was beautiful except when he tried to think of things to say to her, his mind went blank. Eventually he mustered the courage to approach but as he did, a silver haired teenager came into the row that him and the girl were in. "You know that's a boys manga right?" she announced giggling."Come on kiddo, we're leaving." The girl replied to the request by putting the manga back where she found it, picking up the panda plush and grabbing the teenager's hand. When they left the aisle, Ren's mother came up behind him and startled him with a similar statement, that they were leaving. While in the checkout line, Ren spotted the girl he saw in the manga aisle a spot in front of him. Standing with panda plush in one hand, a big, burly man's hand in the other, and to the side of the panda plush, the silver hair teenager stood. Now Ren really couldn't say anything to her, with his mother standing next to him. The girl's caretaker payed for whatever they were buying and went to leave. When Ren approached the register, something caught his eye. The girl's panda plush.</p>
<p><br/>Ren picked up the plush and saw it had an ear tag. The tag read "if found return to makoto niijima". Makoto... Niijima? That must be her name Ren thought. "Mom! Hurry please, There is something I have to do!". Ren's mother, confused, grabbed the paper shop bag just as Ren left the store. Ren looking frantically for that Makoto girl, saw the Grey haired teen and the burly man kneel over a crying child. As Ren approached ,knowing full well what she was so upset about, their soothing words started becoming clearer and clearer. "Well, it couldn't have gone far" The teen said. With all her attention on the crying child, the teen didn't even notice little Ren coming up beside her."Oh, are you lost kid? I'm kinda-" She stopped,noticing what the boy was holding."Hey, Makoto, I think this kid has something for you." The girl looked up at the teen, wiping a teat from her eye, then she looked toward the boy standing in front of her. "i...I...uh... I think this is your." Ren said nervously, holding the panda plush for the girl to take. The girl gasped "BUCHI-KUN!!" She squealed. Snatching the the plush and hugging it tightly. "What do you say Makoto?" The burly man asked rhetorically. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Oh my GOD, THANK YOU!!" The girl exclaimed. Makoto hugged Ren so tight he thought his lungs were gonna pop. The burly man chuckled "You're a good kid" He said causing Ren to blush at the praise. It was then Ren's mother caught up with her son,"RenRen, whats the rush?Who are these people?" She asked breathless. "Are you his mother? You raised a real gentleman." The burly man joked. "What did my son do?" Ren's mother asked confused. "Your son just reunited my daughter with her Buchi-kun." The burly man explained. "Oh, Well I guess really raised him right." Ren's mother teased. "Come on RenRen. Its time to go home, say bye to Makoto-chan." "Bye-Bye Makoto-chan"Ren said courageously. "Bye RenRen-chan" Makoto responded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Time passes, memories fade as they do. Ren now lives in Yongen-Jaya in a small cafe known as Leblanc, with Sojiro Sakura as his caretaker. Ren Amamiya is a "normal" high school student at shujin academy with his friends and pupils Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, Haru Okumura, and the woman of his dreams, Makoto Niijima. Ren and Makoto started walking out from the school as their late night study sessions in the student council room concluded. As they walked toward the Ginza Line station, Makoto rummaged through her bag. A panicked look sets on her face as she rummaging becomes more frantic. "Ren, We have to go back!" Makoto demands. "Wait, Why? We're almost to the train station." Ren says naively. " I forgot my Buchimaru pencil case! We HAVE to go back, Ren" Makoto answered trying to sound more composed. "Can't this wait for tomorrow?" "NO! I mean,no it can't. I need it to study when I get home." Ren begrudgingly agreed to help her find her pencil case.</p>
<p>Makoto nearly tore the council room apart looking for her esteemed pencil case. Ren saw her open cabinets and drawers that he never knew could be open.<em> She will find that case, even if its the last thing she does on this earth. </em>He thought. "You know you can at least look like you're helping, Ren" Makoto scolded, causeing Ren to lose his train of thought. "You're doing a really thorough search over a pencil case" Ren retorted. "Ren" Makoto sighed "Its not about what ever I have in there, hell I have pens at home I can use. That pencil case is one of the last gifts my father gave me before he passed" Ren felt a pang in his heart after hearing her talk about her father. "Ma...Makoto, you should have told me it meant so much to you" Ren said apologetically. He moved his feet to stand when he felt he kicked something. "FOUND IT!" Makoto's head perked up when she heard those two words. She rushed to Ren's side. "Thank you,Ren" Makoto said gleefully. "You know? I remember this one time, I think I was around 7 or 8 years old, I lost a buchi-kun plush. I was so distraught, I broke down crying. But then this boy brought me my buchi-kun, I was ecstatic."As she reminisced, she looked perplexed "Come to think of it, the boy looked like a smaller version of you with chubbier cheeks." She added. "Funny, I remember one time I was in shibuya, and I ran after this cute girl who lost her panda stuffed animal." Ren recalled. "I think her name was Mako..." Both their mouths hang agape. They just realized.</p>
<p>If only Ren knew back then he would meet that cute girl with the panda plush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>